Four years and Counting
by LyricsandGuitar
Summary: If 'change' is the only thing that is permanent in this world, then Natsume could prove them wrong. Surely, he can.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. :D

**Author's** **Note**: I just want to write something that would put a smile on your faces :)

* * *

**Title**: **Four** **years** **and** **Counting**

"Hey Natsume! They said the fire is ready, come now!"

He watched her as she waved her light brown scarf in the air in futile attempt to catch his attention. The smile on her face is always the same; innocent and full of sincerity. Sometimes idiotic enough to make him smile secretly. But those were the same smile they tried desperately to protect not too long ago. Those were the same smile he longed every time he do those missions that might put him at risks. And those were the same smile that would make him feel complete.

He sighed. He watched her again as she walked up to him when she fails to grab his attention.

Or so she thought.

Her scent fills the air as she came nearer to him, tangerine with the mix of strawberry, once again the butterflies in his stomach appear. She plopped down beside him on the bench he was sitting at.

"You know what emo boy I wonder why the hell is it so hard to grab your attention." She, then, 's one of the many things she like about her, calling him names, treating him the way she treated everybody, doing things what others can't because of the way they leave him out on everything, only her. _Only_ _her._ Those remarks from her would make him feel human, completely. Ever since he came to the academy and do missions for it, people-especially his sempais-would walked past him with a disgusted look on their faces; sometimes with the look of fear. But, of course, with Ruka and the others's attitude toward him, it's enough to make him last for a whole day.

But everything is different when it comes to her; everything is easy. With her smile and the way she approached him when they were still in Alice Academy, like he was someone you could consider safe-to-be with, everything is perfect.

She forced him to keep on fighting when he was about to give up, she pulled him up when he was about to get drowned from his guilt and unknowingly he obeyed her without much talked. She was the one who once again brought hope to him. She was his sunshine.

She is his sunshine

Slowly he reached for her hand and grasped it with him, not too tight but enough to feel her warmth. Every time they were into that situation, Mikan would only looked up to him and smiled with his favorite smile. She then put her head into his shoulder blades and exhaled blissfully, he was amused. She never fails to amuse him. She moved closer to him but stays quiet, enjoying the peacefulness.

Those hands, the same hand he held during a winter night many years ago, the same hand who inserted those healing stones into him just so he won't die even if it cause her much, were the hands who held his without any hesitation given that he did many crimes in the dark. And because of that, many years ago, Natsume realized for the first time how lucky he was to become an Alice.

She was the only one who brought light to a person as dark as him.

_Only_ _her_.

Years ago, he could still remember clearly when she chose to be locked away just for the sake of the academy. It was the worst part of their childhood days. For Natsume. At first, he couldn't understand, everything was fine-about to be-then Mikan suddenly chose to agree with the Principal's condition. She was gone for almost a year. Almost a year. It was so hard for Natsume; like everyday was something that he needed to make through. Studying by the morning and searching for her by the evening. Because for him, living a life without Mikan is nothing but a waste.

Another round of air blows toward them and she snuggled closer to him. Her hair sways freely, dancing by the rhythm of it. He put his hand above her head, her hair feels smooth against his touch. She was always like that, everything about her is smooth even her personality.

He remembered every time their class went in central town, she would always bought that fluffy thing and eat it with all she got. And Natsume, he'd do nothing but to watch her behind his manga. As if on cue, she would walked towards him just to give the last howalon she brought with all the rabbits she got.

Natsume sighed

But they were all part of the past now, those memories, good or bad, nothing less and nothing more. What important now is the present, he thought. They have all the time in the world, no hindrances, no more antagonists, no more worries and no more pain. Just them. And then everything is fine.

How long since they both started to go out? He asked himself again for like the nth time. Months? A year or two? Ahhh, four years. They've been going out for the last four years.

Another sighed.

Mikan looked up to him with a questioning look. Her body suddenly felt a little bit tense on his arms. There was a little frown on her brows and that is what Natsume hated the most. Making her feel worry. He leaned forward and put his mouth onto his ears, then whispered an "I love you". He felt her tensed out and when he looked down again, there was that blush on her cheeks and not to mention her infamous-idiotic-smile. He was amused. He was happy, he felt his heart on his throat.

They have been going out for the last four years, and they sre still counting.

_God_, _he_ _love_ _this_ _girl_.

.

.

.

And if '_change_' is the only thing that is permanent in this world, then he can prove them wrong. Surely, he can.

* * *

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


End file.
